staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Sierpnia 2003
TVP 1 06:50 Parada oszustów (1/4) - serial sensac. 07:45 Bohaterowie z Olimpu (19) - serial animowany 08:10 Plecak pełen przygód (8/13) - serial przygod. 08:35 Siódme niebo (74): Pranie - serial obycz. USA 1999 09:20 Festiwal Rowerowy 09:30 Teleranek 09:55 Festiwal Rowerowy 10:05 Grzechy dzieciństwa - film obyczajowy, pol, 1980 11:15 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk! 11:45 Sopot 2003 - przed festiwalem 12:00 Anioł Pański - transmisja 12:15 Sopot 2003 - przed festiwalem 12:30 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej: Maciej Maleńczuk 13:40 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa: Słodka pieśń miłości - film przygodowy, USA 1994 15:15 Sopot 2003 - przed festiwalem 15:25 Bezpieczna przystań (8) - serial obyczajowy 16:10 Sopot 2003 - przed festiwalem 16:25 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem (6/8) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny 17:35 Sąsiedzi: Dzisiaj premiera - serial komediowy 18:05 Śmiechu warte 18:30 Jaka to melodia? 19:00 Wieczorynka: Kubusiowe opowieści 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Boża podszewka (8/15) - serial obycz. 21:20 Uczta kinomana: Mój idol - film obycz., USA 1998 22:55 Uczta kinomana: Powrót idioty - komedia, czech. 1999 00:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom; Karrypel kontra groszki; odc.9-Poprawiacz z utrwalaczem; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Jan Serce; odc.4/10-Pieszczoty; serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski 09:00 Artyści Zjednoczonej Europy w hołdzie Chopinowi 09:30 Święta wojna; Warszawski Hanys; serial TVP 09:55 Nie tylko dla komandosów; reportaż 10:25 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni; Raj na Ziemi; Yellowstone-amerykańskie sanktuarium dzikiej przyrody; serial dok. prod. USA 11:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak szparagów; magazyn 11:50 Klejnoty; cz.1/2; 1992 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Roger Young; wyk: Anthony Andrews,Jurgen Prochnow 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.310-Złamana ręka, zwichnięta noga; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na sukces; Kayah; stereo 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.133-Po drugiej stronie życia; serial prod. TVP 16:55 Jaś Fasola; odc.9-Partia golfa; angielski program rozrywkowy 17:20 Złota dwunastka oper; Złota dwunastka oper 17:30 7 dni świat; program publicystyczny 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Kabaretowe kawałki 19:30 Tylko futbol; magazyn 19:55 Dla mnie bomba! Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki 20:50 Inferno; film fab.prod.polskiej zgodą rodziców; reż: Maciej Pieprzyca; wyk: Katarzyna Bujakiewicz,Monika Kwiatkowska,Barbara Kurzaj 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:24 Pogoda 22:35 Złota dwunastka oper; Don Giovanni; 1995 film oparty na operze W.A. Mozarta; reż: Joseph Losey; wyk: Kiri Te Kanawa, R.Raimondi oraz Chór i Orkiestra Opery Paryskiej pd. Lorina Maazela 01:30 Kocham kino na bis; Amator; 1979 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (108'); reż: Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Ząbkowska, Ewa Pokas, Stefan Czyżewski 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 6:50 TRÓJKA DZIECIOM: Kasztaniaki, Sceny z życia smoków 7:25 Książka dla dzieci 7:30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Program rozrywkowy 8.15 Etos 8:30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 9:00 Teleplotki 9:30 Kurier, Pogoda 9:45 MP w siatkówce plażowej mężczyzn 10:15 Szpital Holby City-serial 11:10 Wakacje z Trójką 11:30 Kurier, pogoda 11:45 O tym, jak Gary odkrywa Polskę 12:10 MP w siatkówce plażowej mężczyzn 12:30 Kurier, Pogoda 12.45 Z archiwum TVG: Mistrzowie współczesnego kina - Andrzej Wajda 13.25 Kość niezgody 13.50 Z archiwum TVG: Giovanetti w mieście Solidarności 14.05 Panorama tygodnia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Bądź zdrów! - magazyn 15:00 Podwodna Polska - reportaż 15:30 Kurier, Pogoda 15.45 Rodno zemia 16.15 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 16:30 Kurier, pogoda 16:45 Teleharce 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki 18.00 Panorama, Pogoda 18.15 Kronika kulturalna 18:30 Kurier, Pogoda 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:50 Życie na gorąco - serial 20:10 MP w siatkówce plażowej mężczyzn 20:30 Kurier, Pogoda 20:55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21:15 Wyścigi Służewiec 2003 21:30 Kurier, Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 22.10 Z archiwum TVG: Przyjechałem malować prawdziwie 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy, pogoda 23:05 Telekurier nocą 0:00 Klub filmowy Trójki - Złoto dezerterów - film 2:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 6:50 TRÓJKA DZIECIOM: Kasztaniaki, Sceny z życia smoków 7:25 Książka dla dzieci 7:30 Kurier, Pogoda 7:45 Kronika 7:55 Pogoda w regionie 8:00 U siebie-magazyn 8:20 Warto wiedzieć 8:30 Kurier, Pogoda 8:45 Magazyn medyczny 9:00 Teleplotki 9:30 Kurier, Pogoda 9:45 MP w siatkówce plażowej mężczyzn 10:15 Szpital Holby City-serial 11:10 Wakacje z Trójką 11:30 Kurier, pogoda 11:45 O tym, jak Gary odkrywa Polskę 12:10 MP w siatkówce plażowej mężczyzn 12:30 Kurier, Pogoda 12:45 Portrety 13:10 Delettante teatr w ruchu - rep. 13:30 Rola 13:45 Na rynku pracy 14:00 Wiara i życie 14:25 Warto wiedzieć 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Bądź zdrów! - magazyn 15:00 Podwodna Polska - reportaż 15:30 Kurier, Pogoda 15:45 Speed 2 - mag. motoryzacyjny 16:10 Kronika sportowa 16:30 Kurier, pogoda 16:45 Teleharce 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki 18:00 Kronika, Pogoda 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Kurier, Pogoda 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:50 Życie na gorąco - serial 20:10 MP w siatkówce plażowej mężczyzn 20:30 Kurier, Pogoda 20:55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21:15 Wyścigi Służewiec 2003 21:30 Kurier, Pogoda 21:45 Kronika, pogoda 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Marzenia i kariery 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy, pogoda 23:05 Telekurier nocą 0:00 Klub filmowy Trójki - Złoto dezerterów - film 2:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Szczecin 6:50 TRÓJKA DZIECIOM: Kasztaniaki, Sceny z życia smoków 7:25 Książka dla dzieci 7:30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 Kronika regionalna 7.50 Pomorskie krajobrazy 8.10 Coraz bliżej Unii 8.20 Berliński express 8:30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 Sport 9:00 Teleplotki 9:30 Kurier, Pogoda 9:45 MP w siatkówce plażowej mężczyzn 10:15 Szpital Holby City-serial 11:10 Wakacje z Trójką 11:30 Kurier, pogoda 11:45 O tym, jak Gary odkrywa Polskę 12:10 MP w siatkówce plażowej mężczyzn 12:30 Kurier, Pogoda 12.45 Zrozumieć świat 13.10 Magazyn reporterów 13.40 Ekoregion 14.00 Arka 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Bądź zdrów! - magazyn 15:00 Podwodna Polska - reportaż 15:30 Kurier, Pogoda 15.45 Kronika regionalna 15.50 Skarby przyrody 16.10 Gmina Radowo 16:30 Kurier, pogoda 16:45 Teleharce 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki 18.00 Kronika 18:30 Kurier, Pogoda 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:50 Życie na gorąco - serial 20:10 MP w siatkówce plażowej mężczyzn 20:30 Kurier, Pogoda 20:55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21:15 Wyścigi Służewiec 2003 21:30 Kurier, Pogoda 21.45 Kronika regionalna 22.00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy, pogoda 23:05 Telekurier nocą 0:00 Klub filmowy Trójki - Złoto dezerterów - film 2:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Mop Man 7.00 4 x 4 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Niezwyciężony Spiderman 8.25 Faceci w czerni 4 8.55 Hugo − program dla dzieci 9.30 Power Rangers 10.00 Pop lista 11.00 Słoneczny patrol 8 12.00 Tato, anioł i ja − film USA 14.00 Psie serce − serial pol. 14.55 Dziś też zdarzają się cuda − Cud w Ożarowie, cud w Krośnie 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.05 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 2 16.35 Wiesio Szoł 16.50 Herkules 17.45 Zerwane więzi 18.45 Informacje + sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Nettorce − film USA 20.10 Rodzina zastępcza − serial pol. 20.40 Twarda sztuka − film USA 21.30 Studio Lotto 22.40 Kuba Wojewódzki − talk show 23.45 Zakazane reklamy 0.15 Magazyn sportowy 2.15 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.55 Telesklep 7.55 Przygody Animków 8.25 Wunshpunsh 8.45 Płomień i strzała − film USA 10.30 Wyjęty spod prawa Josey Wales − western USA 13.05 Jak łyse konie 14.20 Andre − film USA 16.15 Akademia policyjna − serial USA 17.15 We dwoje 18.30 Miss Polonia − Start 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! 20.00 Kasia i Tomek − serial pol. 20.30 Chwila prawdy 21.45 Gliniarze bez odznak − serial USA 22.45 Nie do wiary − opowieści niesamowite 23.15 Cela 23.45 Sextet 0.15 Akademia policyjna − serial USA 1.15 Nic straconego − powtórki TV 4 6.10 Mapety i ich goście (20) - serial dla dzieci 6.40 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (43) - serial animowany 7.10 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 7.40 MODNA MODA - magazyn o modzie 8.10 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (29) - serial przygodowy 9.10 Świniakowie z sąsiedztwa (1) - serial animowany 9.40 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (44) - serial animowany 10.10 Harvey - film USA 1996 12.00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 13.00 MODNA MODA - magazyn o modzie 13.30 Magazyn golfowy 14.00 Kidco, spółka zoo - film USA 1984 16.00 Smok Castillo (1) - serial dla dzieci 16.30 Hoboczaki (54) - serial 17.00 Jezioro marzeń (19) - serial 18.00 MacGyver - serial przygodowy 19.00 Kaskader na tropie Bursztynowej Komnaty - film przygodowy, Niemcy 1998 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 To się w głowie nie mieści 22.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Zbuntowana księżniczka - film USA 1999 0.20 Salut dla rycerza - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1978 2.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.05 Telesklep 8.05 Magiczni wojownicy 8.30 Yaiba − Legendarny samuraj 8.55 Magiczni wojownicy 9.20 Małe stworzenia, które rządzą światem 10.10 Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.15 Przygody Robin Hooda − film USA 13.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda − serial USA 14.05 Małe stworzenia, które rządzą światem 14.55 Legendy Kung Fu − serial USA 15.50 Kochane kłopoty − serial USA 16.50 Przemilczane krzywdy − film USA 19.05 Złodziejski Duet − serial USA 20.00 Ostatni brzeg, cz. I − miniserial USA 22.00 Rodzina Soprano − serial USA 23.10 Sekrety Miss 23.40 Piękne dziewczyny − film USA 1.45 Ostatni brzeg, cz. I − miniserial USA (105 min.) 3.25 Koniec programu TV Polonia 07:45 Eurofolk Sanok 2003; Ducat; występ zespołu 08:15 M jak miłość; odc.102 (44'); serial TVP stereo 09:05 Słowo na niedzielę 09:10 Simba, król zwierząt; odc.37 -m Zasadzka; serial anim.prod.francusko-włoskiej 09:30 Dziecięce festiwale; Eurokonkurs-Konin 2003 10:30 Złotopolscy; odc.478 (25'); telenowela TVP 10:55 Złotopolscy; odc.479 (25'); telenowela TVP 11:25 Dom Polski; Dwór szlachecki; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Łańcuckie wspomnienia; Manuel de Falla "El Amor Brujo"-Czarodziejska miłość 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła św.Joachima w Krzyżanowicach 14:05 Czarne chmury; odc.4/10 (51'); 1973 serial TVP 14:55 Podróż do Lwowa w lata 30-te; cz.1; reportaż Jerzego Janickiego (26') 15:20 Co nam w duszy gra; Lato cz.3 - Fiesta 16:10 Sensacje XX wieku; Najwierniejszy żołnierz Hitlera; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:40 M jak miłość; odc.102 (44'); serial TVP (STEREO) 18:25 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 18:55 Zaproszenie; Od Rzeszowa szlak nas wiódł; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Noddy; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Wieczór z Jagielskim; talk show stereo 20:45 Przeprowadzki; odc.9/10 - Sejf 1 Pułku Szwoleżerów (55'); 2000 serial TVP; reż: Leszek Wosiewicz 21:40 Benefis Ryszarda Marka Grońskiego; (STEREO); reż: Krzysztof Jasiński; wyk: Alicja Majewska, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Ewa Wnukowa, Jacek Bończyk, Marcin Przybylski, Katarzyna Jamróz i iini 22:40 40 KFPP Opole 2003; Koncert Hip Hop 23:05 Ojciec; film fab.prod.polskiej; reż: Jerzy Hoffman 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 23:58 Pogoda 00:10 M jak miłość; odc.102 (44'); serial TVP (STEREO) 01:00 Simba, król zwierząt; odc.37 - Zasadzka; serial anim.prod.francusko-włoskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Wieczór z Jagielskim; talk show (STEREO) 02:40 Sensacje XX wieku; Najwierniejszy żołnierz Hitlera; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 03:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Kalwaryjskie peregrynacje Polaków; reportaż 04:00 Czarne chmury; odc.4/10 (51'); 1973 serial TVP 04:50 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 05:05 Co nam w duszy gra; Lato (cz.3) - Fiesta 06:00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 8:00 Dzikie psy: szkoła przetrwania 9:00 W świecie krokodyli II: Wyprawa w nieznane 9:30 Dzikie sieroty 10:00 Groźne żądła szerszeni 11:00 Wodne wilki 12:00 Tygrysy bengalskie 13:00 Dzikie psy: szkoła przetrwania 14:00 W świecie krokodyli II: Wyprawa w nieznane 14:30 Dzikie sieroty 15:00 Groźne żądła szerszeni 16:00 Wodne wilki 17:00 Tygrysy bengalskie 18:00 Groźne żądła szerszeni 19:00 Epidemie: Polowania na mikroby 20:00 Epidemie: Przeżyć plagę 21:00 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Wybuch wulkanu świętej Heleny 21:30 Wystawa mumii: Mumie tureckich grobowców 22:00 Zagadki śmierci: Żywe zwłoki 23:00 Największe polowanie odc. 2 0:00 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Wybuch wulkanu świętej Heleny 0:30 Wystawa mumii: Mumie tureckich grobowców 1:00 Zagadki śmierci: Żywe zwłoki Arte 14:00 Kreativ: Künstler hautnah 14:30 Sieben auf Tour: Journalisten entdecken Europa (20/25) 15:15 Palomas verlorene Tochter Dramat Orig: "Paloma". Regie: Marianne Lamour (F 1996) 16:50 Zu Tisch in ...: Die Wurzeln europäischer Kochkunst 17:30 Die großen Sportduelle 18:15 Die großen Abenteurer (1) 19:00 Die Kunst des Klavierspiels: Ein Streifzug mit berühmten Pianisten (1/3) 19:45 Info / Meteo: Das europäische Nachrichtenjournal 20:15 Tanz: Choreografie in all ihren Formen 20:45 Themenabend: Flirt - Amors Streifschüsse: Pauline am Strand Film psychologiczny Orig: "Pauline a la plage". Regie und Drehbuch: Eric Rohmer (F 1983) 22:15 Themenabend: Flirt - Amors Streifschüsse: Ich flirte, du flirtest, wir flirten: Flirten via Internet 23:20 Themenabend: Flirt - Amors Streifschüsse: Alchemie der Liebe: Wissenschaftliche Fragmente einer Sprache der Liebe 0:20 Die fünfte Frau Film kryminalny (1/2); Orig: "5:e kvinnan, Den". Regie: Birger Larsen (S 2000) 2:10 Der erste Januar Orig: "Premier janvier". Regie und Drehbuch: Julien Cunillera (F 2001) 2:30 Das Schloss Regie: Tine Kluth (D 2002) 2:50 Sendepause WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Wędrówka Pani Poznania 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Alen odc. 30 12:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 12:30 Sekrety kobiety 13:00 Święto Talentów 13:35 Scena 13:55 Muzyczne rozmaitości 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Studio sport 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 17:30 Książka nie tylko do poduszki: Nowości wydawnicze 17:45 Temat dla prezydenta 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Blok muzyczny WTK 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:30 Opowieści z wesel i pogrzebów 21:00 Poznańskie forty: Fort VII - miejsce kaźni 21:25 Telehobby: Spotkanie z Telewizją Kablową Poznań 21:45 Nie tylko astrologia 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Arena 22:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny TCM 21:00 Złoto dla zuchwałych Film wojenny Org: "Kelly's Heroes". Reżyseria: Brian G. Hutton (USA 1970) 23:25 Strzały o zmierzchu Western Org: "Ride the High Country". Reżyseria: Sam Peckinpah (USA 1962) 1:00 Skarb Sierra Madre Film przygodowy Org: "The Treasure of the Sierra Madre". Scenariusz i reżyseria: John Huston (USA 1948) Europa Europa 10:00 Rendez-vous z Annie Girardot: Kobieciarz Komedia Org: "Le cavaleur". Reżyseria: Philippe de Broca (Francja 1978) 12:05 Nigdy nie całuj nieznajomej Film obyczajowy Org: "Fremde Frauen küsst man nicht". Reżyseria: Ilse Biberti (Niemcy 2000) 13:40 Kochaj mnie Dramat Org: "Love me". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Laetitia Masson (Francja 2000) 15:30 O tych paniach Komedia Org: "All These Women/För att inte tala om alla dessa kvinnor". Reżyseria: Ingmar Bergman (Szwecja 1964) 16:55 Budapeszteńskie opowieści Dramat Org: "Budapesti mesék". Scenariusz i reżyseria: István Szabó (Węgry 1977) 18:25 Podróż Alberta Komedia Org: "Alberto Express". Reżyseria: Arthur Joffé (Francja 1990) 20:00 Malgaska przygoda Film krótkometrażowy Org: "Aventure Malgache". Reżyseria: Alfred Hitchcock (Wielka Brytania 1944) 20:30 Rendez-vous z Annie Girardot: Kobieciarz Komedia Org: "Le cavaleur". Reżyseria: Philippe de Broca (Francja 1978) 22:35 Lizbona Thriller Org: "Lisboa". Reżyseria: Antonio Hernández (Hiszpania 1999) 0:20 Emmanuelle Serial erotyczny "Queen of the Galaxy" odc. 1/7; Org: "The New Emmanuelle Series". Reżyseria: L.L. Shapira (Francja 1996) 1:55 Okolica Dramat Org: "Okraina". Reżyseria: Petro Lucyk (Rosja 1998) 3:35 Rok święty Komedia Org: "L'année sainte". Reżyseria: Jean Girault (Francja/Włochy 1976)